A Different Kind Of Vacation
by blackdaniels
Summary: "Most of you will probably see it as a quest. It is for you to decide. We, the gods have decided to send you there as a... How should I put it? A break? Yes. A break from the life of a demigod."
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't believe it." Percy said for me what felt like the millionth time. "We are the first demigods to reach twenty since twenty years!"

Annabeth chuckled. "Yeah, Percy. You have mentioned it." He pecked her on the lips.

"You know what I still can't believe?" Leo suddenly asked. "That we are sitting here with you. This is worse than that sappy romance you dragged me to last Thursday!" The couple blushed as the group laughed.

Three years had past since the giant war and the group was closer than ever. They sat by the canoeing lake in the August heat. "Four years." Percy said softly.

"Yeah." Annabeth said and closed her eyes. Percy looked at the other veterans and the fairly new demigods, the seven. There was Travis, who was fooling around with his girlfriend Katie. His brother Connor playing tic-tac-toe with Leo, whose best friend Jason was lying next to his his girlfriend Piper. On his other side were Hazel and Frank, who was a huge cuddly dog. Hazels brother Nico was arguing with Thalia, about something no one knew or cared.

"I'm bored." Connor suddenly said, as he won the fifteenth match in a row.

"Yeah, me to." Percy agreed. "Let's go swimming!" He exclaimed.

Everyone groaned.

"No!" Jason said, causing Percy to pout. "Why not?"

"Because we've just been swimming!" Leo said. "Yeah! And yesterday we've been swimming all day!" Travis stated. "And the day before that too!" Connor added. "Ok, ok. No swimming. I get it." Percy said pouting.

Suddenly Argus came running from the Big a House.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked worried.

"Nothing is wrong. Chiron wants to see all of you. Now."

They all looked at Travis, Connor and Leo. "We didn't do anything!" Travis exclaimed. "Well, not anything..." Connor slapped his hand in front of his mouth. "Nope, we didn't do anything."

Even Argus looked at them suspiciously. Then he sighed. "Better go up there. It sounded urgent."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Then she got up and pulled Percy up. "Well, we better go check it out. Don't want to deal with an angry Chiron!"

-line-break-line-break-

They met the centaur in the rec room. "So what is this about?" Frank asked.

"Please don't tell me it's another quest!" Percy begged.

Chiron looked thoughtful. "You could call it quest. But you could also call it vacation. It's up to to decide what it is."

The old centaur said.

"Huh?" Leo asked confused.

Travis and Connor decided to add their two cents. "Well that's a new one." "But what's it about?"

Piper glared at them. "Maybe, if you three shut up we would already know!"

Chiron looked at the charmspeaker gratefully. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, most of you will probably see it as a quest. It is for you to decide. We, the gods have decided to send you there as a... How should I put it? A break? Yes. A break from the life of a demigod."

Silence. "You mean a pause from demigodishness? That's awesome!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth slapped him upside the head. "You don't even know where we're going."

Percy shrugged. "As long as there aren't any monsters..."Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You know, I gotta side with my dear cousin on this. I've had enough of empousai hitting on me and then try to eat me."

"It's a weird reason Nico, but I get where you're coming from. I think we all need a rest from monsters."

"But no!" Leo protested. "The monster was the best part of that romance!"

"Yeah. Till you nearly got eaten because you had to laugh so much."

Leo rolled his eyes at Piper. "Was it my fault one of the humans thought the Cyclops was a giant walking Penis?"

Travis and Connor burst out laughing. "What the fuck?" Travis gasped. "Why would he..." Connor was cut short when Chiron slammed his hand on the table.

"Quiet!" He yelled. "This is an important matter." They quieted down again. "The place we are sending you, is another universe."

This caused another uproar. "Another universe?" "How?" "There are other universes?"

"Quiet!" Chiron yelled annoyed. "There are a few things different about that place. It is filled with creatures, much like animals, but more powerful. They are called Pokemon and have elemental powers. But you will find out about them when your there." He let that sink in. "Another thing is, that you'll be split up, into families or to live with a mist-influenced older sibling."

They group looked at him confused. "But we're old enough to live on our own!" Percy and Jason said at the same time. "Jinx!" Percy said quickly. "Ok maybe not all of us." Jason said. "But still..."

"You didn't let me finish." Chiron said. "You will be deaged, to the point where the youngest of you, Hazel," he looked at the daughter of Pluto, "will only be born at arrival. Percy, Annabeth Katie and Travis will be the oldest at four."

Silence. Then Leo answered with quavering voice: "What?"

"You heard me." Chiron looked like he tried hard not to laugh at their expressions.

"So we basically get our memories wiped?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron pursed his lips. "We haven't decided that yet. "But you'll probably keep them."

Connor snickered. "Then we're super babies. Imagine their faces when a baby can tell you the Relativity Theory."

"What about our powers though?" Percy asked, ignoring Connor.

"The ones that are in your anatomy like your underwater breathing, Leo's technological abilities and Annabeths intelligence will stay. But you won't be able to manipulate your surroundings anymore." Chiron started to roll to the door. I asked Grover if he wanted to go and he said yes if you would go. You'll have time to decide until he comes back from his inspection at Maine." Then he navigated his wheelchair out of the Rec room.

-line-break-line-break-

"So what do you think?" Jason asked.

"It's sounds awesome!" Leo said immediately.

"Ditto!" Frank and Percy said. "Though it's not so cool that you were going to be separated." Percy added.

"But it won't be for long, will it?" Annabeth said. "It would be a great experience. I'm for going there."

"All in favour for going there?" Leo asked. Everyone raised their hands, except Thalia. "I don't want to leave my sisters. Also, I meet creatures like that nearly everyday! So you have fun at that place. I need to go back to Artemis." She explained and said goodbye to everyone. Then she walked out of the rec room.

"Well that was kinda easy." Leo said surprised. "And what do we do now?" Nico asked.

Percy face brightened. "We can go..." "NO SWIMMING!"

\- line-break-line-break-

A few days later the whole group stood on Half-Blood Hill, ready to go enter their next big adventure.

"So what do we do?" Travis asked.

"You stand still. Lord Zeus here will bring you to your respective regions. See you in a few days."

With that Zeus smirked and snapped his fingers. Suddenly everything turned black in front of their eyes and they fell unconscious.

~~~line~break~~~line~break~~~

Percy groaned. His head throbbed. Muscles, he didn't even know existed, hurt and he felt... strange. Unnatural even.

'Man, I think I haven't felt this strange since Luke's scorpion poisoned me!' He opened his eyes. Lying on his back, he looked at some trees over him. It was night. The wind rustled in the trees. He thought about the conversation with Chiron.

'Nice vacation.' He thought. He sat up, even thought his body seemed to say: 'Hell, no!'

He looked at his body and nearly had an heart attack! 'Man the only memory of this body is the time I went to the National Air and Space Museum with my mum!'

Suddenly he heard an explosion and his head snapped around. In the distance, between the trees, he saw a faint, red glow. He stood up groggily. Being in his younger body felt like being drunk! A feeling he didn't want again, he had hated it since the Stolls had spiked his drink at an anniversary. After a few steps his vision cleared and he approached the fire. When he was as only a few feet away from the flames, he stood still and dodged sparks as he tried to se what was going on. What he saw was strange, even at his standards: A blue and red coloured dragon was fighting a strange dog that walked on to feet. The dragon shot a stream of flames at the dog who dodged and shot a glowing blue orb from his hands.

"Salamance, use **Hyper Beam**." A girl next to tree a little further away said.

'Hyper Beam? What's tha...' Suddenly the dragon now identified as Salamence shot a white beam of light at the dog. It tried to dodge, but it got hit and was sent flying, straight into Percy's direction. It hit a tree next to him and fell to the ground. As it sat up, it's eyes fell on the four year old Percy, whose body was shaking from fear.

'Calm down, Perce.' He thought to himself. 'You have faced worse than an overgrown dog who shoots laser and a dragon.' Suddenly a voice that was not his own spoke inside his head.

 _'Please!'_ It seemed to be begging.

Percy looked at the dog who had a strange look on his face. Hopeful? Longing? Desperate? Percy decided to go with desperate.

 _'Take my child! You have a good heart.'_ It said in Percy's head again. From one of his paws the dog released an egg, maybe as big a small American Football. It rolled onto the Forrest floor. Percy jumped over and cradled it.

The dog looked at him with loving eyes.

 _'Run!'_ It said, before it jumped up and and rushed back into battle against Salamence. Percy took a confused look at the egg, then at the battle and then he ran for it.

After what felt like a kilometre, he slowed down and took a breath. He looked at the egg and swore to get revenge. After two hundred meters he had heard bloodcurdling scream and instantly knew the eggs parent was dead. He started running again. If that girl went far enough to kill for what she wanted, then he would rather not be found by her. Suddenly he slipped and rolled down a hill that had basically just appeared in front of him. Somehow the egg didn't break and Percy held it close, so he wouldn't lose it. He tried to remain conscious. He stood up and walked a few feet. Then he stumbled and his world became black.

He woke up on a comfy bed. He could feel the egg next to him. Suddenly he shot up.

'Dammit, that girl! I need to get away!' He thought as he grabbed his shoes, that were standing next to the bed, and ran to the door. Just as he wanted to open it, the door opened from the other side and a woman, about twenty five years old, with auburn hair stepped inside. On her arms she held a toddler.

"You're up! Finally!" She said, as soon as she saw Percy in front of her.

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"You have been asleep since three days!" She frowned. "Or at least, that's when we found you in the woods, unconscious. "

Percy looked at her gratefully. "Thank you, ma'am."

She smiled at him and the toddler giggled. "Where are you're parents, though?" She asked suddenly frowning.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I woke up in the Forrest a few days ago and couldn't remember much." In his mind, he congratulated himself for coming up with a lie that fast.

The woman looked at him in pity. "We will find them. If not, you could just stay with us!"She crouched down to him. "This is my son Ash. My name is Ketchum. Delia Ketchum."

Percy smiled and had to hold back a snicker. "Jackson. Percy Jackson." Suddenly the egg started glowing and Percy nearly dropped it. "Woah!" He said. "What's going on?" He asked Delia confused.

"I guess it's hatching!" She said wide-eyed. "We should take it to the Professor, he will know what to do!"

Percy nodded, even though he didn't know who the 'Professor' was. With the egg in one hand and Delia's hand in the other he ran out of the house and followed Delia through the small town. They ran through the outskirts of the small town. _"Until next time in Pallet Town!"_ He read on a sign at the entrance to the city. Up on a hill near the town stood a large house with a windmill.

"That's the professors lab. I do hope he is there and not out conducting field work!" They climbed the stairs to the house. Delia rung the bell.

"Come on, come on!" She murmured. Suddenly the professor opened the door. He was a middle aged man, maybe in his late forties, and wore a white lab coat.

"Ah! Miss Ketchum. To what do I owe this pleasure?" The professor asked. "Remember the boy I told you about? The one I found in the woods? Well, the Pokemon egg he was carrying appears to be hatching." Delia said breathlessly.

"Oh." The professor expression became astonished.

"It is? I could've sworn it would take a while... Come on in, quick!" He led them inside, into his laboratory, where he put a pillow on one of the tables. Percy carefully set down the egg and took a step back. Suddenly the flow became brighter and a final burst of light the egg disappeared.

'That looked like a nuclear explosion.' Percy chuckled at his thoughts. When the light finally dissipated, Percy could look at the new born for the first time. It was a smaller version of dog he had seen previously. It blinked. Then it let out a small growl as it took in its surroundings.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Delia asked. "I have never seen it in my life!"

Professor Oak stroked his chin. "It is a Riolu." He said thoughtfully. "They're native to the Sinnoh Region. I've never, ever seen one in Kanto before."

Percy looked at Riolu silently. When they locked eyes, Percy saw a spark in its eyes and suddenly the little dog-like Pokemon jumped into his arms. Percy staggered and nearly fell, but he managed to regain his balance. The professor had taken out a small device.

"This is something I developed and a friend improved it."

'That looks like a cellphone.' Percy thought to himself.

The professor opened it and it beeped. "Riolu, the emanation Pokemon. When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signalling its allies."

"It seems Riolu has chosen you to be his partner." Professor Oak said.

Percy looked at Riolu. "That true?" He asked. "Riolu nodded and grinned at him.

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "You're actually not aloud to have a Pokemon, as you're not old enough."

Percy frowned. "Why not?" He asked and the professor chuckled. "You only get your trainers license when you're ten years old. Until the, you're not aloud to have any Pokemon. But I guess..." The professor look at him and then at Delia.

"I guess your gonna stay with Misses Ketchum for a while, aren't you?" Percy looked at the woman and nodded. "Then I would suggest, that Riolu officially 'belongs' to her. Percy's face brightened. "Alright!" Delia smiled. "Alright Percy. Let's get you home. You still look exhausted!"

 **So, I finally got something online! Congrats to me! How long has it been? Five months? Six months? I've lost count. I'm sooo terribly sorry for not updating any of my other stories. I have to admit that I haven't even started writing the next chapter for "Starting A New Life" and I'm only at, I dunno, a hundred words for "The Watcher". This is because of major writing blocks and YouTube (that place is an evil thief of time) and too many ideas I wanted to write, this story included. I'm kinda (not really) working on a PJO and HTTYD crossover, then I have many chapters for this story started, but this project is huge! I will try to cover most episodes of the anime, which will make this a very long story (and will most likely not finish it, because I'm very lazy(YouTube is a dangerous place). Any ideas are VERY welcome,( no OCs though) and I will try to take them into account.) Also I have football (or soccer for you Americans) training three times a week and a match on weekends, which takes up pretty much a whole day. Combining that with school and YouTube (very evil place) and free time for writing is pretty much gone... Again, I'm very sorry for not updating, but I will try to do it a little more often from now on (keyword: TRY)**

 **I hope you like it,**

 **blackdaniels**


	2. Chapter 2

Eight years later...

"Yes! I am Ash! And now that I'm ten, I can..."

"Bro?" Ash Ketchum turned to his older brother Percy, who was lying lazily on Ash's bed. "Shut up. You're talking to yourself again." Percy snickered at him.

Blushing, Ash turned back to the TV, which showed the battle between a Nidorino and a Gengar. Ash tied his shoelaces.

"Dude why are you tying them? You're not even going anywhere anymore."

Ash shrugged. "I dunno. Gotta ask that weird brain of mine."

Percy laughed. "So, have you decided on what you going to do first?" Ash looked at him confused. "I mean, it's the first time you're traveling without mum!"

Ash looked at him. "You know I leave the pranks and doing bullshit to you!"

"Whatever. I'm off again tomorrow as well."

"You are?" Ash asked surprised. "Where to?"

Percy pondered this. "I think I might do the Kanto Region this time."

Ash's face brightened. "Then we can go together!"

Percy smiled. "We could! Though, I need to get some things done in Cerulean City. We can meet up there, though."

Ash looked thoughtful. "We could..."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What's up? You don't want your big brother to leave?"

Ash scratched the back of his neck. "I haven't really thought of a route yet, that's all!"

Percy face palmed. "Hey you're not one to talk!" Ash said, pouting as Percy laughed at him. "You didn't even know, which region to go to, when you were ten two years ago!"

That shut Percy up. "Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly Delia knocked on the door. "Why aren't you two in bed yet?"

"Uh, we were talking about traveling together." Percy said quickly. 'The Stolls would've been proud.' He thought as his adopted mother ponders the reason for staying up late.

"Ok. But now, go to bed! Don't want you to sleep in tomorrow!" She said and left.

Percy patted his brothers shoulder. "Well, I'll be off early tomorrow. I call you when I arrive in Cerulean." Ash nodded. "Good night bro." He said and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

 ** _~line-break~line-break~_**

The next morning Percy got up at half past six. He got dressed, grey sweatpants and a marine blue hooded T-Shirt, courtesy of his adopted mother. Then he carefully he slipped past his brothers bedroom and his mothers bedroom and into the kitchen. He made himself a cup of hot chocolate. Then he took out slice of bread and put jam on it. Just as he was about to eat it, he heard a noise from the door. "Lucario! Why are you up so early?"

 _'I could ask you the same.'_ The aura Pokemon smirked. It had taken a while, but a few weeks after his partner Riolu had evolved into Lucario, it had learned the speak through telepathy. Even as a Riolu it had been able to shoot an Aurasphere, though it was very small and barely did anything.

"I think we should leave soon. I want to be in Veridian by noon." Percy nipped on his hot chocolate.

 _"By noon?"_ Lucario asked. _"Isn't that a little too little time?"_

Percy took another sip. "We're going on Rapidash." He ate his bread and packed a small rucksack with food and his traveling clothes. Then he wrote a small note to Ash and Delia and walked outside.

"Rapidash, come on out." He said and released the Fire Horse. It reared and snorted a flame out of its nose. "You ready?" Percy asked Lucario, who was standing next to him, and Rapidash.

 _"I will walk, Perce."_ Lucario said with a skeptical look at Rapidash.

Percy shrugged. "Fine. More space for me." He smirked and jumped onto Rapidash's back. "Let's go. I need to see the professor before we head for Veridian."

 _ **~line-break~line-break~**_

As he raced through the streets on Rapidash, he replayed the last few weeks in his head.

Firstly, the wildcard offer of the Pokemon League to participate in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It would've been two weeks of pure stress and Percy was no fan of stress. He had had denied the request, even though Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia had tried their best to persuade him. Then he had started traveling with Riley and trying to learn the ways of the Aura Guardians. After a few weeks, Percy had come to the conclusion, that he wasn't up for it. He bummed around Kalos for a few weeks, before he went back to Kanto, where he had been contacted by the three Gym Leaders, Daisy, Violet and Lily, who came to him with the proposal of taking over the gym. He told them he would think about it, even though he already knew he wouldn't do it. Now he thought it would be time to tell them.

He arrived the lab and got of Rapidash. "Yo!" He called as he ran up the stairs.

"Percy! It's been a long time, hasn't it!" Professor Oak said, when he saw the twelve year old coming up the stairs.

"It has!" They shook hands. "So, what can I do for you?" Oak asked.

"I want to ask you a favour. Do you have only the three normal starters?"

Oak raised an eyebrow. "Actually, no. There's a Pikachu that Officer Jenny brought."

Percy looked satisfied. "Good. Because I think Ash will oversleep."

Oak looked at him strangely. "And why do you think that?"

"Because he destroyed his alarm clock while dreaming." There was a short silence.

Suddenly Gary came barging in. "Gramps, when can I have my Pokemon?"

The professor face palmed. "I told you, Gary. Not before ten o'clock!"

Percy smirked. "A little eager, aren't we?"

Gary blushed. "Shut up. Just because you grew up with a Pokemon..."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway I gotta go! Got a long way ahead of me." He walked to the door. As he walked out, he turned back to Gary. "See you at the Indigo Plateau." Then he sprinted down the stairs to where Rapidash and Lucario were waiting. "Let's go, guys. We need to get going." And a few moments later he was galloping over the road to Veridian City.

 ** _~line-break~line-break~_**

A few hours later Percy arrived in Veridian City. He got of Rapidash in front of the Pokecentre and and brought him to Nurse Joy. "You can stay here as well, Luacrio. Get some rest."

The aura Pokemon shook his head. "Nah, I'll come with you. Haven't been to Veridian in forever!"

Percy shrugged and started walking into town. They got themselves an ice cream and decided to head back to the Centre and rest a little more, so they could start their way to Pewter City. Finally Nurse Joy came back with Rapidash's Pokeball.

"It's had a nice, long rest. He should be up for traveling already!" She said, smiling at Percy.

"Thank you." Percy said. As soon as he was outside, he released Rapidash.

"Lucario, you up for another round of running?" Lucario winced. "Maybe a few klicks. Might have to stop, though."

Percy nodded, but looked at his best friend in worry. "You sure?"

"Yes I am." Lucario said.

"Ok, then of we go." He mounted Rapidash and they sped of again.

 ** _~line-break~line-break~_**

"I really hate this Forrest." Percy muttered to Lucario, who was sitting behind him on Rapidash. "I'll never understand you." Lucario muttered back. Percy turned to face him. "Why?" "As we left Veridian, you said you couldn't wait to reach Veridian Forest. Now you say you hate it!" Percy rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of sarcasm?" He turned back to Rapidash. "Come on boy. We're nearly there." The Fire Horse snorted, but started going again anyway.

An hour later, they were deep in the forest and it was starting to get dark. However, Percy had decided to take a short break and pit stop. They both got of Rapidash, who started prancing and stretching.

"Man, I'm hungry. Could you gimme one of those chocolate bars?" Lucario asked.

"You know they're not good for you." Percy said but gave him one anyway. He took one out for himself and opened it. Suddenly a movement between the trees caught his eye. A strange glittering, like a sword being pulled from the scabbard. He put his hand in his pocket and gripped Riptide. A few weeks before his 'vacation', Hephaestus had took all their weapons and intertwined them with a small amount of steel, not enough to kill a mortal, but enough to hurt them.

Suddenly something rustled behind him he turned pulling his sword and was ready to eliminate any threat. It was a boy, jumping from the bushes and... was he dressed in a Samurai costume? Before Percy had time to think about it, their blades met. Percy swiped at his opponents feet, but he deflected it with a quick jab. Percy jumped back and rolled to the side, when his opponents stabbed at him, standing up very quickly and knocking his elbow into his opponents head. He crumbled and fell flat on the face. Before he could get up, Percy put the tip of his sword to his chin. Now Percy could get a closer look at his attacker. It was indeed a boy with in a Samurai Costume.

"Exactly why did you attack me?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my way of challenging people. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But it seems more like the only that's hit here is my pride!" He laughed and Percy put away his sword. Then he helped the boy up. "My name is Samurai. I heard Pallet Town had its License Day today, so I wanted to test the capability of the new trainers." The boy explained.

Percy nodded. "Good idea." He put two fingers in his mouth and let out whistle. It wasn't to loud, but Percy still had the feeling he would regret that later.

"What are you doing?" Samurai asked.

"I'm calling my Rapidash. I'm planning on being in Pewter City before tomorrow." Percy said, as if talking to a toddler.

"In case you didn't notice I just challenged you!"

Percy turned toward him. "Did you call me a novice?" He asked with narrow eyes.

"You are from Pallet Town, aren't you?" Samurai asked. "So you've got to be one of the new trainers!" He concluded when Percy nodded.

Said boy face palmed. "So just because I'm from Pallet Town and am her on the day new trainers get their Pokemon, I am a novice." Percy laughed. "Please explain how I got a Rapidash then."

Samurai blushed. "I hadn't thought of that, I was so excited to finally get a battle!"

Suddenly Lucario came back from his stroll through the woods. "Yo, Perce. Who's this weirdo?" He asked his friend telepathically.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Samurai asked astonished. "I've never seen it before!"

"It's not from this region." Percy explained.

"Samurai, this is Lucario. Lucario, this is Samurai." Lucario turned to the boy and nodded to him.

"So, do you want to have a battle?" Samurai asked. "I could show you a short cut to Pewter afterwards."

Percy pondered this. He hadn't had a battle since he left Kalos, so why shouldn't he.

"Ok. But don't be surprised. I need to make this quick." Samurai smirked and went to one side of the clearing. "Lucario, you do this one." Lucario walked into the middle of the clearing.

"Ok, Metapod! Come on!" He released the Pokemon. It looked like a leaf.

" **Bone Rush** , Lucario." Percy said, sounding bored. Lucario grew a long bone in his hands, it was about three feet long and glowed a bright blue. Lucario spun it in his hands and brought it down in Metapod.

"Metapod, **Harden**!" Samurai just about yelled, before the bone came crashing down on Metapod, smashing it into the ground. "Metapod!" Samurai screamed.

Lucario jumped back. When the dust cleared, they saw Metapod was still standing, even though only barely. "Keep it up, Lucario." Percy said. This time Lucario used the bone like a club m, smacking Metapod over the entire field. Samurai was able to see in Metapod's eyes, that it was unable to battle. With a sigh he returned it, just before it hit tree. "Ok. Pinsir! Come out and use **Tackle**!" Samurai yelled.

Percy sighed. This was too easy. "Lucario dodge and use **Bone Rush**." As Pinsir came running at Lucario in an attempt to tackle it, Lucario side stepped. Pinsir flew past the Aura Pokemon, which then proceeded to smack the bone into Pinsir's back. With that, Pinsir was unable to battle.

Percy sighed. He had hoped that it would be a little more of a challenge.

"Pinsir return!" Samurai said. He looked at Pedcy sadly, noticing that he had a long way to go if he wanted to be a good Pokemon Trainer. "I'll show you the short cut."

Percy whistled again. This time Rapidash appeared instantly and Percy returned it. "You lead the way." He told Samurai. They walked in relative silence the all the way to Pewter City.

At the edge of the Viridian Forest, Samurai stopped. "This is were we say goodbye." Samurai said.

"Aren't you going to bring your Pokemon to the PokeCentre?" Percy asked confused.

Samurai just shook his head. "Nah, I do the healing myself. I learned a little nature healing from my father. Anyway, I hope I'm a more worthy opponent next time we meet. Bye!" He ran into the woods.

"Hey, wait a second!" Percy called. "If you meet my brother Ash, tell him he's a noob for oversleeping." Samurai smiled and disappeared into the dark. "Pewter City PokeCentre, here I come." Percy returned Rapidash ran into the City, in anticipation of the bed in the PokeCentre.

 ** _~line-break~line-break~_**

A few minutes later he arrived at the Pokemon Centre. "Man, I'm starving!" He said to Lucario.

 _'It can't be that bad.'_ The bipedal Pokemon chuckled. Percy turned to the entrance. "I am very hungry." His stomach rumbled to prove his point. "Let's go!" He said smiling.

You know," Percy said quietly, as they sat over their food. They had already checked in. "It's been far to long. It's been years since I've seen Annabeth."

Lucario grimaced. He knew Percy didn't like to talk about her. _'I bet well find her while traveling with Ash. You know he's the king of coincidences!'_ Percy smiled sadly. "Yeah." Then he got an idea. He went over to the phone and called the Professor.

"Hello, Percy! Have you reached Viridian?"

Percy snorted. "I'm in Pewter at the moment. I'm trying to go through Mt. moon tomorrow. But that's not why I called. Could you tell me if someone named Annabeth Chase, contacts you, or if she has already contacted you?"

The professor thought for a while. "That name sounds familiar. I can give it a look." He promised.

Percy felt relived. "Thank you. I'll catch up with you later." He waved and ended the call.

Suddenly Lucario slapped his head. Hard. "What was that for?" Percy cried.

 _'For not thinking of that sometime earlier in eight years.'_ His friend said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Percy said. 'That's probably why Annabeth calls me a Seaweed Brain.' He thought to himself. "I need to make one more call. You can go to bed if you want to."

Lucario shrugged and walked away. Percy put in the phone number of his phone. After a few beeps, his mother and his brother appeared on the screen in front of him.

"...oh, he'll be so proud! You're the apple of his eye!" His mother was telling Ash.

"Yeah, a rotten apple." Ash replied. Percy nearly snickered.

"So Percy taught you how to be sarcastic." Delia said angrily.

"It wasn't as if he was never sarcastic before!" Percy said. "Hey mum, hey Ash." He greeted them.

"Percy!" His mother called. "Hey bro." Ash said.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just the fact that I'm the worst trainer ever."

"Ash Ketchum! I won't let you speak about yourself like that! Just be confident! You can do anything you set you're mind to! Do you understand?" Delia nearly shouted.

"Yes." Ash said.

"And are you changing you're underwear every day?" She continued.

"Mum, leave the poor boy alone! He's literally been gone only one day!" Percy said with a laugh.

Delia scratched her neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I got so carried away. Good night, you two! I love you!" She waved and ended the call.

"So Ash, what's gotten you so down?" Percy asked his brother.

"It's nothing." Ash said, but looked down.

Percy knew his brother was lying. "I know something is up with you, what happened?" He asked again.

Ash sobbed. "My first day and I blew it!" He said sadly and told him the story of how Pikachu was hurt.

"Ok, wait. You took some girls bike and and it was destroyed? Awesome!" Ash gritted his teeth.

"Not the point!" "Sorry. But don't worry, Pikachu will be fine. He sounds like a fighter." Percy smiled.

"You know, on my first day in Sinnoh, I wanted to take a short cut to the town Professor Rowan lives in and fell of small slope. I had to walk on crutches for three days! I didn't show mum or you though because I wanted to continue my journey and not have mum bring me back after just three days." Percy chuckled.

"That happened to you?" Ash asked sceptically. "If so: You're stupid."

Percy snorted. Look who's talking brother dear." He looked at the time. "I think you should be going to bed. I'll see you in Cerulean City."

"Bye Perce! See you in a few days!"


End file.
